Magical Nyo! MAKE UP! (Axis of Evil)
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Después del conflicto con las Nórdicas, Arthur y las demás Aliadas han descubierto a sus verdaderas enemigas. Con la ayuda de mas las Nordicas y demás aliadas las detendra. Amor, Familia o Amigos¿Quien es quien? Las lineas se difuminan y decidir de que lado estas no será pan comido Tipico maho shojou clicheado solo que con chicos UsUkJ apon shippeando Gerita lo tipico


_**Magical Nyo**_

* * *

**Sinopsis: Después del conflicto con las Nórdicas, Arthur y las demás Aliadas han descubierto la identidad de sus verdaderas enemigas. Con la ayuda de mas las Nordicas y demás aliadas, podrá entender. Amor, Familia o Amigos. ¿Quien es quien? Las lineas se difuminan y decidir de que lado estas no será pan con miel. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 0: Prologó clicheado con falta de humor :c **_

Arthur observo, a la chica que dormía tranquilamente en la cama del cuarto.

No podía dejarla con Francis, y Anya (O Ivan como se había enterado) No dejaría a nadie cerca de Chun Yang y el mismo dijo que si llegaba a casa con una chica no sería bueno para nadie.

La otra opción, que era Alfred, la rechazó rotundamente, argumentando que sería raro que llegara así a la casa. Y sus hermanos, no dejarían de molestarlo si llegaba a casa con tan bonita chica.

Por suerte, Berwarld y Tino, tenían una cama extra y podían dejarla dormir en su casa, ya que ellos vivían solos.

-Debe tener mucha energía mágica para que aún pueda estar transformada.-dijo Lukas (O Nora) entrando al cuarto.- Ven con nosotros, tenemos que explicarte cosas…y al parecer tu a nosotros igual.

Arthur se levantó de la silla y asintió.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y le dio un último vistazo a la chica, llenándose de dolor, al ver como lagrimás humedecían su cara y murmuraba "Feli" una y otra vez sin despertarse. Seguramente teniendo una pesadilla.

-¿Entonces…?-dijo Arthur cerrando la puerta tras de si.-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Bueno…es una historia larga~-dijo Mathias (Maike)

-No son las primeras Nyo. Tampoco serán las ultimas. La magia se cree, tiene siglos de haberse creado. Originalmente se creó para que las guerreras más fuertes, se volvieran aún más fuertes, transformándose en el género opuesto…sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que de igual forma los hombres más fuertes, se pueden volver más fuertes, rechazando su género original y aceptando la magia del Nyo. Sin embargo…todo cambio hace poco…-explico Lukas

"Un grupo de seres Nyo, decidió que sus poderes eran para algo mucho más grande que ser las heroínas del lugar. Querían gobernar sobre el mundo terrenal. Empezaron a infectar, primero a animales, con una magia conocida como "Posesión de Poder." Esas son las criaturas que estamos tratando de derrotar. El problema es que ellas los han "envenenado". Sin los destruimos como hacían ustedes, estos solo morirán y el veneno se esparcirá por todas partes e infectara a mas criaturas…de ahí porque hay más criaturas de lo común. Para deshacernos del veneno hay que purificar a los seres. Es una magia muy compleja, solamente quienes tienen magia de nacimiento son capaces de controlarla…Bueno, Emil extrañamente es capaz de hacerla, pero el es un caso especial."

-Cállate. –Reclamo el chico, quien estaba sentado en una esquina con un videojuego comiendo regaliz.-La magia se puede generar de igual manera en un ser exterior al círculo de magia, pero es mucho mas complicado entenderla y por ende no purifico. No me quiero meter en esas cosas.

-Vaya si que eres un cascarrabias…-dijo Jia Long que estaba sentado del otro lado del cuarto, seriamente lastimado (cortesía de Emil) Igual jugando con un videojuego.- Ja. Te mate.

-¡Hiciste trampa!-gritó Emil y luego hizo un puchero -…Eres molesto…

-Eres un niño mimado-dijo con aburrimiento Jia Long.

-¿Quién te manda a juntarte conmigo entonces? –dijo enojado Emil, reiniciando la partida.

Jia Long alzó los hombros y siguió jugando.

-¿Me repites por qué hago esto?-dijo malhumorado Emil.

-Porque necesitan dejar de pelear…-dijo molesto Lukas.

-No funciona.-dijeron los dos jugando.

Todos soltaron un suspiro.

-El caso es…que necesitan a alguien que sea capaz de purificar, para derrotar al grupo de Nyos.-dijo Berwarld.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Cejotas, pude purificar… Emil, deberías buscar un mejor lugar para esconderte…

-¿Eh?-dijo Arthur.

-Como dije…Sabes usar magia ¿No?

Arthur asintió levemente, sonrojándose al ser descubierto.

-Pues…eso significa que puedes purificar..dijo Lukas.

-¿Y como se supone que haga eso?

-Solo concentra tu energía en tu objeto de transformación y usa un hechizo de purificación de magia original. Eso es todo.

-Ya veo…Acerca de la chica…

-Esta bien-dijo alegre Tino.- Se puede quedar con nosotros, no parece ser muy peligrosa y se defenderme solo, así que dudo que haga algún daño.

Arthur asintió y los Aliados salieron de la casa.

-¡Jia Long –aru! ¡Es hora de irnos!-grito estresado Yao, al ver que se había quedado.- Enserio ese niño, siento que me va a sacar canas…

-No es tan malo, Yao. Es solo un niño…-dijo Arthur.

-Ja, quiero verte cuidarlo un día, Arthur…No será tan fácil…

-A lo mejor algún día lo haga

* * *

Kiku llegó a casa y dejó sus libros en la mesa. El olor a pasta y salchicha inundaba el cuarto como de costumbre a esas horas. Lo más probable es que Feliciano ya estuviera haciendo la cena, o recalentando la de ayer.

-Ve~ Kiku ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¿Quieres cocinar conmigo? Ludwig todavía no llega…-dijo tristemente Feliciano.

-Hai, Feliciano.-dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

-¡Vamos! Espero Luddy, no tarde mucho~

Kiku asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

No importara lo que dijera Lovino.

Así era una vida perfecta.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, este es el primer capitulo!

Hong Ice Bitches !

Amo esa pareja XD

Tratare de subir el capitulo de magical nyo pronto así que no se preocupen :3 y el de nordic magic igual


End file.
